


Wrong train

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathtubs, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Mo on the other hand not so much, Sleeping Together, he tian is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guan Shan accidentally get on a wrong train. Instead of going back to home they end up staying the night in the city next door.





	Wrong train

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of TianShan Christmas Event, Day 25 (7/7), prompt ‘at your choice’.  
> Note: Characters are about 18-19 years.

”Hurry up!”

”Can’t you see I’m running as fast as I can?!”

They were both dashing through the train station. A turn to the right, climbing every other step in the stairs, shoulder bumping into a stranger, a hurried sorry, bodies slipping in through the closing door, chest bumping into back that came to a sudden halt.

“Aah! Fuck, you said we’ve time!” Mo Guan Shan panted taking a step back, leaning his hands on his thighs. He Tian glanced at him and rolled his eyes, an action which the other couldn’t see right now. The train started moving gently, taking off from the station. After few deep breaths Mo Guan Shan straightened his back and turned his eyes on He Tian. To Mo Guan Shan’s concern he looked somehow troubled. It couldn’t be anything good.

“What?”

He looked outside, following He Tian’s gaze.

“… What the fuck?!”

They were moving in the wrong direction. And in rather fast speed. He Tian started laughing out loud, his voice filling the small hallway they were still standing on. Mo Guan Shan felt the color leave his face. This couldn’t fucking be happening.

“Let’s find seats,” was all He Tian said after his laughter died off. He turned to walk through the door that led to the seating areas. Mo Guan Shan watched the passing scenery, turning in defeat to follow after the other. He guessed the train wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. He passed through the narrow corridor making his way to where he saw He Tian sitting. He slumped down on the seat next to him, utterly defeated, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He saw no way to escape his fate of spending more time with He Tian. A lot more time than he had wished for. A frustrated groan left his lips.

“Don’t tell me you did this on purpose?”

“I wish I had,” He Tian answered, the amused tone in his voice obvious. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for your ticket.”

“You fucking better…”

Mo Guan Shan checked his phone. It was past nine already. How he wished he would be at home now. In his own warm bed, reading some boring magazine or playing the game he had bought the other day. In his own comfortable room. But no, he was stuck with this annoying fucker. Just fucking great. He had to text his mom something, tell him why he wasn’t home yet, why he wasn’t coming home at all. Shit... He lied something along the lines he was spending the night with his friends, enjoying their time together with few beers maybe, assuring her he wasn’t going to start any trouble. The unfamiliar voice of the train conductor woke him from his thoughts and He Tian paid for their tickets until the next station. He couldn’t believe they had gotten on a fucking express train. Unbelievable. Who could even mistake trains like that? He felt so damn stupid, the frown growing deeper on his face, dissatisfaction of the whole situation written all over his face. He felt a hand grip his thigh suddenly, the touch unexpected and startling him.

“C’mon, it’s not that serious, lose the frown.”

“Fuck you…”

“What? Had plans? No time for the usual Friday night jerk off, is that it?”

Mo Guan Shan slapped the hand away, his cold eyes glaring at He Tian’s challenging ones.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not in a mood to listen your annoying bullshit this whole ride.”

“Touchy, was I right?”

Mo Guan Shan huffed angry and closed his eyes, ignoring the irritating man next to him. They had probably an hour or so before the train would come to a stop. He could as well sleep the time. He didn’t hear He Tian speak anymore and dozed off. He woke up later to a soft tug on his shoulder, there was someone speaking next to him, their hot breath falling on his ear.

“Hey… We’re arriving soon,” He Tian murmured softly.

Mo Guan Shan’s eyes flew open and he leaned away from the touch, his hand going up to cover his ear. He knew his face must have been some shade of red right now, and the grin He Tian had on his lips didn’t make the situation any easier. An announcement telling them they were approaching the station distracted the both of them. They felt the train slow down, the scenery through the window full of skyscrapers and neon lights. He Tian nudged Mo Guan Shan to get off and they walked out, making their way to the rather busy platform. Mo Guan Shan looked around him. It all looked so similar, yet somehow different. He hadn’t traveled all that much out of the city.

“What now?” Mo Guan Shan asked face blank.

“Let’s explore!” He Tian beamed at him taking his hand.

“What–, Fuck, let go!” Mo Guan tried to shake the hand off, the strong grip unmoving, holding dearly on his hand. He scowled unhappy. He didn’t want people to get any unnecessary ideas. He Tian led him down the stairs their fingers entwined, Mo Guan Shan obediently following behind. He felt so conscious. Conscious of all the stares he felt on them, eyes glancing at their linked hands, giving them too much attention he didn’t want. He felt anxiety and uneasiness pass in his feelings.

“Let go,” Mo Guan Shan said once again, trying to shake the hand off.

“Why?”

Mo Guan Shan stayed quiet, and He Tian glanced behind him. He walked few steps and let the hand go, missing the warmth right away.

“Don’t get lost then,” He Tian said tugging his hands deep on his pants pockets.

“I’m not a kid, idiot,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled rubbing his hand with the other one, trying to get rid of the weird feeling.

They walked out of the station, the busy streets inviting them further to explore. It was getting quite late, but the streets were lively and buzzing with people. He Tian walked forward passing through the streets, his expression uninterested. He glanced at the redhead, his eyes big and examining the unfamiliar scenery in front of him. He Tian smiled and threw an arm around his shoulders. He could feel the body tense under his arm.

“What~? Is this your first time out of the city?”

“And what if it is?”

“Nothing. You just look like an excited puppy,” He Tian grinned.

“Ugh, let go,” Mo Guan Shan said shrugging the other off. He Tian let go willingly, pointing at a bar nearby.

“Wanna have a drink? My treat of course.”

“Shouldn’t we just get a train back?” Mo guan Shan said his eyes growing suspicious.

“No way, that’s boring, c’mon,” He Tian said grabbing a hold of his wrist and dragging him in the bar. They got seats and He Tian ordered them some foods to share and beers to go with the food. He Tian browsed his phone and he could feel the glances Mo Guan Shan sent his way every now and then. He looked at him questioningly, but the redhead just shrugged at him. This went on for a while until he spoke: “Are we going back yet?”

“The last train left just a while ago,” He Tian said like it was no big deal.

“… What?”

“I said the last train –“

“You fucker, I heard that, what the hell are we supposed to do the whole night?!” Mo Guan Shan said trying to cover the growing desperation he felt swell inside of him. He didn’t like where this was going at all.

“There’s a hotel nearby, let’s spend the night there and take the train back tomorrow.”

Mo Guan Shan stared at him. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“I’m not going to a fucking hotel with you.”

“It’s not really a ‘fucking hotel’, just a normal one. Though, if you prefer there are some ‘fucking hotels’ nearby too.”

He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan’s face turn bright red. Maybe he should ease on the teasing. Maybe.

“What? Are you gonna spend your night in the streets then?”

“Better there than with you in a hotel...”

A flash of something passed in He Tian’s eyes. Mo Guan Shan tensed up.

“ _You_ ,” He Tian said his eyes suddenly cold as he pointed his finger at the redhead, “are coming with _me_.” The dark eyes told Mo Guan Shan wordless facts. There would be no other endings in this game.

“Wh–, Why should I?! Two man going to a hotel together…” Mo Guan Shan felt the shivers run along his spine. “No! No fucking way!” He glared back. He wasn’t going to lose this one so easily.

He Tian stood up from his chair, dug his wallet and left some money on the table, turning to grab a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s arm. He grabbed on tight, pulling Mo Guan Shan behind him. He heard him groan angrily and stumble behind him.

“Asshole, let go, I’m not going!”

He Tian kept quiet, trying to keep his calm and not to lose his composure for good, giving Mo Guan Shan some time to cool down his head as well. Last thing he wanted right now was to make a scene in the bar and embarrass the redhead more, make him even more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be. He walked out and glanced around, turning to walk right. He had checked the hotels on his phone and there was a rather nice one nearby. Perfect for spending the night. He heard Mo Guan Shan curse behind him and he decided to let go of the fighting arm. Okay, let’s let him have some control, he thought. For now that is. He Tian saw the redhead turn in his heels and walk the other way angrily. He Tian followed after him, smiling at the uncertain glances Mo Guan Shan sent back at him. He did like chasing. They walked the streets for a while until He Tian stopped Mo Guan Shan, leading him inside the building they were just passing.

“I didn’t know you knew where to go~,” He Tian chuckled at Mo Guan Shan. He saw the redhead glance around them, the color fading slightly from his face, his expression turning shocked.

 “Will you play nice or do I need to hold your hand?”

Mo Guan Shan nodded, agreeing on whatever bullshit needed so that He Tian would let him go. He felt the grip on his arm loosen up and he pulled his arm free roughly, showing that he wasn’t satisfied at all. He sat down on the nearby couch and watched He Tian walk to the counter. The reception was beautiful with high ceilings, bright and shiny crystal lights decorating the room with sparking marble floors… Mo Guan Shan gulped. He felt so out of place. He Tian was talking with the lady on the counter, his smile dashing and charming, and shortly after he walked back to Mo Guan Shan. He nodded him to the direction of the elevators and Mo Guan Shan followed after him. Fuck. This was really happening. He was really staying here with He Tian. The hotel had almost as many floors as He Tian’s apartment and of course He Tian pushed the button leading them almost to the top floor. He Tian unlocked their door and Mo Guan Shan’s jaw dropped to the floor. He heard He Tian laugh gently and turned his eyes on him, feeling his cheeks heat up. Asshole, not everyone was used to things like these. The room was ridiculously big for a hotel room, large sofa and tv on one corner, a nice size kitchen on the other wall, the wall high windows making all the luxury even more glorious. There was an open door showing a sneak peak of a beautiful bedroom with a king size bed in it, the other door in the room probably leading to a bathroom, most likely as ridiculously fancy as the room before him was. Mo Guan Shan walked over to the large windows. The view was similar to the one in He Tian’s apartment. He shook his head at the craziness of it all.

“Hey, what do you say about dipping in the jacuzzi?” He Tian’s voice carried over from the bathroom.

“There’s a fucking jacuzzi in here?!” Mo Guan Shan said not believing his ears. He walked to the bathroom, stopping in his tracks as he saw He Tian taking his clothes off.

“What are you waiting for? Not like you can enjoy a jacuzzi every day,” the black haired said dropping his pants down. He grinned confidently at the redhead and pulled his underwear off, stepping in the warm water in his naked glory. Mo Guan Shan heard the satisfied, quiet moan that left He Tian’s lips as he slipped in the warm water. He turned to walk away. He had seen and heard too much for his liking already.

“Hey! Get back here! You gotta give it a try, I bet you’ve never even tried one before!”

He got him there. Mo Guan Shan contemplated. Should he try it? Yes, he wanted to. But He Tian was in there. He didn’t want to try it together with him. But when was he going to get another chance? But no, he shook his head, he could try it after He Tian got out. Yes, that sounded the best option. For some reason he found himself walking back to the bathroom. He Tian was leaning his hands on the edge of the bath, his chin pressed on top of his arms.

“Well? I’m not going to do anything weird.”

Mo Guan Shan watched the bubbles pop on the surface of the water, it looked so tempting and relaxing. Who was he kidding, he really wanted to dip in. He Tian was the unwanted conflict in the picture. As if reading his thoughts, the other man turned around his back now on him, giving him some privacy. Mo Guan Shan stepped in the bathroom, hesitantly pulling his shirt off. He placed it on the counter, his eyes watching He Tian’s back warily. His hands went for his pants and he pulled them off slowly, dropping the rest of his clothes next to his shirt. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall to cover his manhood. He saw He Tian shift to look over his shoulder, a satisfied smile forming on his lips.

“What’s taking you so long?”

Mo Guan Shan frowned, but walked on the other side of the bath, slowly stepping in, trying to ignore He Tian’s gaze on him. He managed to sit down and leaned his head on the edge, satisfied of the decision he had made.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He Tian said his eyes still on the redhead.

“… Yeah,” Mo Guan Shan said his voice barely a whisper, eyes closing at the comfortable sensation. The bubbles travelling along his skin were like a gentle massage, the warm water making him forget even his own thoughts. He Tian eyed the other hungrily. He was so close, he had come willingly, all naked, just there within a hand’s reach. He bit down on his lip. He couldn’t ruin it now. He had to control himself. Still, he could enjoy some of it. His eyes kept watching, roaming the bare chest, the slightly parted lips, the sweat dropping along that neck, the red strands curling in that nape… He suddenly snapped out of his haze, averting his gaze in embarrassment. It was a dangerous zone, he told himself. He didn’t need a hard on now to complicate things as things were sailing rather smoothly right now. He nudged Mo Guan Shan with his feet, his toes bumping on his ankle.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” He Tian said quietly. He heard a quiet hum, and brown eyes peeked behind closed lids. He Tian felt his heart jump.

“Fuck, are you tempting me?” he half groaned.

“Shit, I’m sleepy suddenly,” Mo Guan Shan said ignoring the words. He Tian said all kinds of weird bullshit time to time after all. Then suddenly it dawned on him. There had been a king size bed. One bed. His eyes spun open and he registered the scene in front of him. He Tian was suddenly very close, a hand just then landing on his thigh. When he got so close, he didn’t know.

“… Won’t you let me kiss you?” He Tian asked slowly, his eyes resting on those inviting lips.

“Why should I? You’re too close, get off,” Mo Guan Shan said, leaning away from He Tian’s touch. The hand on his thigh continued further and Mo Guan Shan held his breath. Shit. This wasn’t happening, was it? But the hand passed to his stomach, tracing up his chest and neck, ending up brushing his lips. The touch tickled on his skin and he silently thanked the poor visibility in the bubbling water. It made him feel less naked.

“Mo Guan Shan, let me kiss you,” He Tian said again, his eyes locking with brown ones. He leaned in closer, hovering few centimeters away from Mo Guan Shan. He could feel the hot breath falling on his jaw, and he licked his dry lips. He wanted to feel those tempting red lips on his. He could feel the tension in Mo Guan Shan change into something else and the redhead averted his eyes, turning his head slightly away from him. A rejection huh. He Tian sighed in defeat and turned to pull out of the bath, when a hand gripped his wrist.

“Okay,” came a quiet, barely audible whisper.

He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan, eyes big with surprise. He felt the hand pull him back, tug him closer and he sat down properly, excitement filling his thoughts. Mo Guan Shan’s hand moved uncertainly to rest on his nape and then there was a nervous pull. There was a brush of lips on his and He Tian met Mo Guan Shan in a hesitant kiss. He pressed on the lips a little bit stronger, testing the waters, wanting to see if Mo Guan Shan really wanted this. The redhead didn’t flee his touch. A small victory, He Tian thought. He Tian liked the hand on the back of his neck, it felt good and right resting in there. Wanting to try a bit more, he nibbled Mo Guan Shan’s lower lip softly, pressing his lips a bit more eagerly on Mo Guan Shan’s. He flicked his tongue over the lips, asking for entrance, but Mo Guan Shan pulled away, the hand leaving his nape.

“Let me taste you more,” He Tian pleaded fast, desperation dropping from the words as he neared the hesitant lips. He cupped Mo Guan Shan’s cheek, eyes falling closed as their lips touched once again. Mo Guan Shan didn’t shy away and allowed He Tian to press against his lips, soon feeling the tongue propping between his lips. He parted them and slid his tongue slowly along the more demanding one. Kissing He Tian felt unexpectedly good. The hand resting on his cheeks was hot as it slid on his neck, the brush of fingertips lingering vividly on his skin. He felt himself getting lost in the touches on his body, enjoying the tingle they sent over his body. He leaned in closer as his lips searched for a better angle, his hand brushing over He Tian’s bare knee in the action. Oh fuck. Right. They were completely naked. Shit. He had to stop. Anymore of this and he would probably soon have a problem, a hard one. He pulled away from the demanding lips and glanced at He Tian, faint blush visible on his cheeks.

“No more,” the redhead said shaking his head and trying to keep his voice steady, getting off from the jacuzzi.

He Tian hummed satisfied and watched Mo Guan Shan walk to the shower, cursing the hazy glass around it preventing him from seeing the body behind it. He could make out the outlines of Mo Guan Shan’s body, see his hands traveling along his skin washing himself clean. He Tian had to avert his gaze. He knew he shouldn’t push his luck. He really shouldn’t. He heard the shower turn off and the shuffle of clothes.

“I’m calling the bed, you can sleep on the couch,” Mo Guan Shan stated as he left the bathroom.

A laugh left He Tian’s lips and he got off the jacuzzi, showering quickly and pulling his boxers and shirt on. If the redhead though the bed was his he was so wrong. He Tian walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. He drank a few gulps and waltzed into the bedroom. Mo Guan Shan jolted at the sudden sound of the door opening, glancing at the doorway.

“I told you I’m having the bed.”

“And I don’t give a fuck.”

He Tian climbed on the large bed, slipping under the big blanket.

“Then stay on that side, fuck, don’t get closer!”

“Shut up or I’ll make you.”

He Tian crawled closer to the redhead under the blanket. Mo Guan Shan watched him warily in the corner of his eye, ready to sprint if necessary. He Tian smiled weakly.

“I just want to sleep with you, calm down idiot.”

“Why the hell should I sleep with you?”

“Because it will be the best sleep you’ve ever had.”

Mo guan Shan puffed out a laugh through his nose, startled by the arm that slipped over his waist and pulled him closer.

“H-hey, get off.”

“Shut up, just stay still,” He Tian said nuzzling slightly in the nape of Mo Guan Shan. He felt the body in his arms still and tense and he couldn’t resist kissing the skin in front of his lips. He Tian relaxed his body against the redhead. As expected, Mo Guan Shan felt perfect in his arms. He closed his eyes, sighing quietly. He felt Mo Guan Shan gradually relax next to him, his breath turning slow and even. He Tian guessed he had fallen asleep. He kissed the red hair for a good night and let himself doze off as well.

He Tian woke up as the rays of sun bothered his sweet sleep. He thought it couldn’t be much past seven. He groaned at the thought of being woken up so early and it was only then he realized where he was currently. He looked down on his chest, finding red hair buried on the crook of his neck. Mo Guan Shan was facing him, his body surprisingly close, their legs slightly tangled. He Tian felt his heart grow faster, louder. Fuck. He didn’t want to wake up Mo Guan Shan, the moment was way too perfect. He buried his nose in the red hair and breathed in the scent of Mo Guan Shan. His body felt good and warm against his, if only he could wake up every morning like this. He Tian was pretty sure he had never been happier than right now to catch a wrong train. He drew lazy circles on the back of Mo Guan Shan and after some thirty minutes He Tian heard him mumble something in his chest. Mo Guan Shan’s body stiffened suddenly and He Tian knew he must have realized the situation. As expected, an arm came to put some distance between them. He Tian let Mo Guan Shan go, turning to face the ceiling. It had certainly been good as long as it lasted.

“Hey, get dressed,” Mo Guan Shan said, now standing next to the bed. He Tian looked at him. The redhead’s back was facing the bed, he was probably embarrassed. The black haired boy smirked, feeling mischievous.

“Guan Shan, where’s my good morning kiss?”

“....”

“Come give me one and we’ll get going.”

“Get your lazy ass off the bed, you said we’re going back in morning! It’s your fault we got stuck here in the first place.”

He Tian got up, slightly irritated by the words. He walked around the bed making his way next to Mo Guan Shan, feigning a pouty look on his lips.

“I’m still waiting.”

“Fuck, why do I need to…“ Mo Guan Shan complained quietly as he turned to properly face He Tian. Fuck it, he thought, and took a hold of his face before smashing their lips together. He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo Guan Shan’s waist, pulling him closer, his body flush against his. The kiss lasted and lasted, lips sucking on lips, firm tongue sliding on another. He Tian tilted his head slightly to have better access on Mo Guan Shan’s lips. He kissed the willing mouth, his hand exploring the way up to the red hair. He took a hold of his nape, feeling the short, spiky undercut under his fingertips. The body against his felt hot.

Seconds turned to minutes and Mo Guan Shan moved his hands to He Tian’s arms, grabbing on to the strong muscles. Shit, what kind of morning kiss was this? This was some horny ass, hell of a deceiving, arousing kissing he had been lured into. Fuck, He Tian’s lips tasted good, he couldn’t help but keep going on feeling the insistent lips on his. It wasn’t long before Mo Guan Shan felt the need of air and pulled apart reluctantly, breathing heavily. He Tian’s pupils were large and the gaze on his eyes seductive. Fuck, Mo Guan Shan cursed at himself, he needed to get a grip of himself.

“Tell me we’re fucking ready to go now,” Mo Guan Shan half groaned. He needed to get out of this room, it was making him act all weird.

“Yeah, sure,” He Tian licked over his lips satisfied, releasing his hold on Mo Guan Shan and turning to get himself ready.

They signed out of the hotel, Mo Guan Shan escaping outside right away, feeling way too conscious in the large reception hall. He Tian met him outside the doors, buying them some breakfast from the convenience store on the way to the train station. He lit up a cigarette, enjoying the warm morning and his company. A fucking good morning, he thought. They got to the train station, Mo Guan Shan checking four times they were getting on the right train this time. He Tian found himself smiling stupidly in the middle of it all, shaking the expression off several times, hoping the redhead hadn’t spotted him smiling like that too many times. They waited in the platform for the train to arrive, Mo Guan Shan eating his sandwich with a satisfied look on his face. He Tian lit up another cigarette, sipping his coffee after finishing the smoke. The train arrived shortly after and they found their seats. They sat in silence, Mo Guan Shan watching the scenery outside the window and He Tian watching Mo Guan Shan.

He Tian felt his phone buzz in his pocket and broke his stare off, glancing at the message. He replied to it and felt eyes turn to watch him. He browsed his phone uninterested, his dark eyes turning to sneak a glance of the brown ones.

“Are you sure you didn’t plan this up?” Mo Guan asked watching him suspiciously.

“Next time I will,” He Tian grinned squeezing Mo Guan Shan’s thigh suggestively.

The blush on Mo Guan Shan’s face was evident, and He Tian couldn’t help but brush his fingers over the red.

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like the last fic of the event? I was having hard time deciding what rating to go with, but I decided that maybe some kissing was enough and save the smut for After Dinner. Happy holidays and thank you for reading❤
> 
> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/168904007354/wrong-train


End file.
